


Metallix's Miscellaneous

by 0zero_metallix0



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zero_metallix0/pseuds/0zero_metallix0
Summary: Random one-shots and WIPs that either don't merit, or aren't ready, for a folder of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

 Gestalt

 ##

Dropping into a seat with a sigh I let my eyes drift across the people in the food court as they went about their lives. I bet most of them didn’t spend their days hiding from their family, trying to forget the noise he made when-

Movement made me look up, thankful for the distraction from my thoughts. I watched as a pretty girl, about my age, maybe a bit older, with blonde hair ran over to another table, wrapping her arms around a brown haired girl with a laugh.

I felt a stab of jealousy, memories of my life before flashing through my mind. Of times when I could trust  _Her_ , before she twisted everything.

The buzzing of my phone cut through my thoughts. I’d been receiving messages all morning, demands to know where I was, why I wasn't replying. The tone getting more and more irritated as I refused to answer.

My phone buzzed again and I realised that she was calling me.  _Guess she’s tired of being ignored._ I debated not answering, just throwing the phone in the nearest bin and running. She couldnt hurt me, not really. She  _needed_  me after all.

_But what about Dad?_ If I ran now, what would happen to him? Would he just fall apart again? I don't think I could break his heart like that.  _But if ever finds out what I’ve done..._

My thoughts were interrupted by panicked screams from the lower level and a dozen armed men storming up the escalators.

They all wore motorbike leathers and helmets that had been painted green, the only exception were the black boots. Aside from the guns, some of them carried riot shields that had been painted white with green edges.

Standing up, I tried to find a way out but there were more of them coming up the other stairs.

The men moved quickly, shouting at people, grabbing purses, watches, anything of vaule. One of them stopped in front of me, his gun pointed at my chest.

“Your money, now!” he all but screamed at me.

I moved without thinking, grabbing his gun and dragging it towards me, pulling him off balance. The gun slipped from his grip as my foot slammed into his groin and he dropped to the floor with a groan.

_Oh fuck!_

His friends had been slow to react, but their hesitation was already fading. Guns were being pointed in my direction. Diving behind an overturned table, I curled up in a ball and shut my eyes.  _I am so fucking stupid!_ My power was useless here!

Impacts rattled the table, yet I wasn’t dead. I opened my eyes, there was no way the cheap table could stop bullets.

The gun I’d taken was on the floor next to me. Reaching out, I pulled it close to examine it. Almost immediately I realised it was far too light to be a real gun and made of plastic. Aiming at the floor, I pulled the trigger and a splat of pink paint appeared.

_Paintballs?!_

The firing stopped and I caught a glimpse of them slowly circling around me. I still had the a gun in my hands, but I doubted it would do more than piss them off.

A sudden movement made me look up. The blonde girl from earlier had lifted into the air. Almost casually, she reached forward, yanking a the gun from the nearest mans hand by the barrel and crushing it.

“Cape!” the man screamed, trying to run. The girl grabbed him by his jacket, throwing him across the food court into one of his teammates.

I could almost laugh. The only cape I knew of that looked like that was Glory Girl. Sighing, I leaned against the table. If she was here, other heroes couldn’t be far. I could just stay down and let them deal with whatever this was.

As Glory Girl continued to throw men about, I spotted another one running up the escalator. He wasn’t dressed like the others, his costume was red and grey, with a yellow scarf. His helmet was red and left his mouth exposed. A heavy looking riot shield was on one arm while the other was inside a cartoonish looking weapon. The barrel glowed as he aimed it at Glory Girls back.

I felt my hand close around the gun I’d taken and before I knew it, I was standing up. Screaming a warning, I opened fire on the man in red.

My aim was off, the first two shots going wide and attracting his attention. The third hit him straight in the face, covering half his visor in pink paint.

“You bitch!” one hand pressed to his face, he aimed his weapon at me. Cursing my own stupidity, I couldn't get out of the way in time. There was a flash and I felt like i’d been hit by a car. I was thrown backwards through the air, crashing to the ground as the world went dark.

 ##

Groaning, I tried to sit up. Everything hurt, but nothing seemed broken or missing.

“Easy now, don’t move,” there was a guy kneeling next to me, his expensive looking clothes were covered in splotches of paint and there was bruise on forming on his cheek but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

He was also holding one of the paintball guns.

“Wuh hap?” I shook my head, trying to clear it.

“Uber and Leet,” he said quietly. “Some stupid stunt of there's. The PRT is coming so just stay still. You took a bad hit.”

“M’fine,” I muttered as I pushed myself up.

Either I’d landed here, or someone had dragged me behind a pair of overturned tables. Behind us was the glass and metal railings that overlooked the lower levels and I could hear fighting from below.

As I climbed to my feet, the boy held his hand out, muttering about stubborn people. With his help, I was able to reach the rails and look at the fight.

Most of the gunmen were down, with only a handful scattered around. Glory Girl was in the middle of it all, trading blows with a guy in costume that was two different shades of blue.

“That’s Uber, the one in red is Leet.” the boy at my side said quickly.

_Uber and Leet_ … My head still felt like it was full of wool, making it hard to think, but I knew those names at least. They were villains that filmed themselves doing video game themed crimes and posted them online.

As I watched, Uber dodged another blow from Glory Girl. The blaster on his arm fired, knocking her back, but doing no harm that I could see. By a nearby shop, I could see Leet hiding behind his shield and taking the occasional shot at her.

I couldn't help but notice the fist shaped  _dent_  in the front of his shield.

Ducking under Ubers blast, Glory Girl grabbed a sign from outside a store and threw it at Uber.

“God damn it Vicky!” the guy next to me swore as Uber jumped to the side and the plastic sign shattered a window but I ignored him.

Even I could see the problem. Uber was just fast enough to avoid Glory Girl, but his weapon wasn’t strong enough to hurt her either. The pair of them were going to keep going in circles until someone made a mistake.

To make it worse, the remaining men were split between robbing people or taking shots and Glory Girls exposed back.

Leaning forward, I could see one of the men in green pointing his gun at a pair of young girls. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could see a frizzy haired girl running up behind him, a fire extinguisher held in her hands.

He heard her coming, turning in time to see her and bring his arms up, but it was already too late. The fire extinguisher smashed into his arm with crack, sending his gun flying. He stumbled backwards from the blow, falling to the ground as the girls he’d been threatening ran away.

The girl ignored the fallen gunman, her attention turning to the fight. She never saw him get up, pulling another gun from behind his back.

“Look out!” I was too late. His first shot tore through the girls torso, blood spraying everywhere. As she fell, he fired twice more into her back.

“AMY!” Glory Girl hit him like a missle, lifting him off the floor and slamming him into a wall with a sickening crunch.

“Oh shit, stop shooting, stop shooting, stop fucking shooting!” Leet started screaming, waving his arms frantically as Glory Girl pulled the smaller girl to her chest.

I could hear the boy next to me on the phone, he was shouting something about an ambulance, but I could barely hear him over the sound of my own pulse. Blood was spreading across the floor. Too much blood, too fast.

In my pocket, my phone buzzed again. Tearing it free with a growl, I threw it at the nearest wall. Not stopping to think, I grabbed the rail and vaulted over it, dropping to the floor below.

Hitting the ground I dropped into a roll, something I’d picked up from Sophia and sprinted towards the sisters. Impacts shook my arm and thigh as someone opened fire on me, but I refused to slow down. I could hear Uber or maybe Leet shouting at his minions, telling them to hold fire but I didn’t care.

Dropping to my knees, I skidded to a stop by the sisters, the pool of blood soaking my jeans.

I was finally close enough to see the tears running down Glory Girls face, she looked so lost.

“I can help!” I snapped.  _Let me do this. Whatever happens afterwards, let me be a hero just this once._

“Wha-”

“I can help, please, trust me!”

Glory Girl looked down at her sister, Panacea’s face was pale and I could hear a bubbling sound with every weak breath she took. Looking me in the eyes, Glory Girl eased her grip on her sister.

“Thank you. This is going to look a bit weird.” I said gently. Focusing on Panacea, I reached for my power, my body dissolving in a flash of light.

 ##

Victoria watched in surprise as the strange girl suddenly lit up in a flash of purple light. It was so bright that she had to close her eyes. When she opened them Amy and the girl were gone. In there place was someone new.

She was as tall as Victoria, with long purple hair pulled into two braids at the back. At the front, her hair framed a delicate face and clear blue eyes that were almost the colour of glass. A black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces covered her body, with armoured thigh high boots.

Vicky could only stare as the girl looked at her own hands, flexing them and examining her costume.

“A-amy?”

Blinking in surprise, the young woman turned to Victoria and smiled faintly.

“Sort of. Don’t worry, everything's fine.”

“Okay…  _that_  was cool!” Leet’s voice echoed in the silence Amy’s transformation caused.

The girl,  _Amy_  turned sharply, her expression turning cold as her eyes narrowed. “Oh,  _you...”_

Armour began to appear on her body. Floating pieces of a skirt appeared around her waist and clawed gauntlets covered her arms. On her back two V shaped devices appeared.

“Dude, we need to get out of here!” Uber hissed, but it was already too late.

Glowing butterfly wings burst from the devices on Amy’s back and she shot forward through the air. Ceasing Leet by the throat, she lifted him off the ground, tossing him into Uber with enough force to break bones.

Her attack broke whatever shock that was keeping the minions at bay. They opened fire on Amy, who seemed indifferent to the attack.

Victoria could only watch as Amy  _moved_ , flying from one side of the mall to the next faster than she could, putting men down with ease until she finally came to a stop at Victorias side.

“Y’know, I see why you enjoy this so much,” she all but purred. “What should we do with the other – oh, they got away.”

It was only then that Victoria realised Uber and Leet were gone.

“Oh well, I doubt they got far, we could-”

“Okay, stop!” Victoria finally snapped. She looked past the girl, Dean was running towards them with a look of concern on his face.

“Who are you and where the fuck is Amy?”

“Vicky… I’m right here, it’s a bit hard… to .. oh!” her eyes went wide and a bright purple flash filled the air. When the light died down, Amy was standing in front of her, wide eyed and pale, but otherwise unhurt. The blood stained sweater she’d been wearing was the only evidence of her wounds.

Kneeling on the floor was the dark haired girl, trying to catch her breath.

Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose.  _Some fucking days._  


	2. Moth-girl.

Standing on the roof of the hospital, Amy checked her messages again. Vicky should have have been here twenty minutes ago and if she didn't get here soon Amy would, would... She huffed in frustration. She'd do nothing and she knew it. Still, it wasn't like Vicky to be this late, not without messaging her first. 

As if summoned by her thoughts, Amy's phone binged.

[Vicky: sry! trble with U&L! need to deal then get new clothes. Stay at hospic] 

Well... at least she's not just off somewhere making out with Dean. 

[Amy: Fine.] 

Pushing away the dark thoughts that always surfaced when she thought about Vicky's boyfriend, Amy reached into her robe and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Vicky didn't like it when she smoked, but right now Amy couldn't bring herself to care. 

Lighting a cigarette, Amy turned around and leaned against against the rail that ringed the building, her eyes drifting upwards as she let her mind wonder. 

A dark shape moved across the sky, distracting her from her thoughts. turning her head, she followed it as the shadow circled in the air. It was the wrong shape to be Vicky or any of the other fliers she knew of, but far too large to be an animal. 

A glider maybe? Who would be stupid enough to use a glider at night over the city? Maybe it was something to do with Uber and Leet? 

Caught up in her thoughts, Amy pressed against the rail as she tried to follow whatever it was. She never saw the rail give way. 

There was no warning, no groan of metal, no snapping of bolts. One moment, she was pressed against the rail, the next, she was falling. Her arms flailed, desperately seeking something to hold onto, thoughts of Vicky filled her mind as a scream tore itself from her throat. 

The world slowed and Amy screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the end. Then, there was a soft thump and sensation of falling ceased. 

"Oh fuck! Are you okay?" a voice said quickly from above her and Amy realised she could feel something warm and... fluffy? pressed against her face. 

Carefully opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of a girl? 

Her head was covered in snow white wavy hair that flowed down her back elegantly, Two large white feather like antennas came out of the top, and seemed to be dropping in front of her face defensively. Her eyes where black pools perhaps just a tad larger than normal, set in a fair skinned, heart shaped, face. A natural scarf of thick white fur puffed out around her collar and hid her neck and shoulders, like a huge fuzzy mantle. 

Somewhere underneath the back of the fur, sprouted a pair of pale grey moth like wings that were fluttering quickly in the air. Similar tufts were on the bottom half of her forearm up to her wrist, and likewise on the bottom of her calves and ankles. 

Not trusting her voice, Amy looked down at the street far below them. With a squeak, she threw her arms around the other girl and held on tight, her body trembling. She'd nearly died. 

Her rescuer didn't seem to know what to do so settled on muttering reassurances as they slowly descended. 

By the time the reached the ground, Amy had mostly gotten herself under control. A large amount of the hospital staff were also waiting for them with a stretcher but they made no attempt to approach. 

"There we go, safe and sound," the girl said with a nervous smile and carried Amy over to the waiting stretcher. one of the doctors quickly wrapped a foil blanket around her shoulders while another pushed a warm drink into her hands. 

Amy sat down without a complaint, not trusting her legs to hold her weight. "T-thank you, I... I-" 

Taking a shaky breath, she took another look at her saviour. Now that they were on the ground she could see the girl was taller than her and that her costume was conservative and tasteful, with soft tan leather vest and matching pants leggings. Golden ribbons accented the entire outfit. Now that they weren't being used, her wings formed a triangular cape that draped frailly behind her. 

"Dont worry about it, I'm just glad you're alright. I-" a quiet beeping came from somewhere in the girls costume and her pale skin flushed with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. Will you be okay?" 

"I'll be fine. I think I'll just lay down and wait for my sister." _Or maybe I'll just go throw up somewhere._  

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her," the doctor says as Amy blanches. 

Nodding in thanks, the cape spread her wings and rose up into the air, accelerating quickly as she vanished into the sky. 

Amy's last thought as she was wheeled into the hospital was that she never asked for the girls name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, one moth!Taylor.
> 
> For powers, Taylors wings produce a dust that can have multiple effects from causing pain to short term paralasis. She also has a minor wind control power that helps her send the dust in the direction she wants and helps aid her flight.
> 
> Her appearance came from @Dragonlord7012 and is used with permission.


	3. Bigger Sister

“Taylor, there you are!”  
  
Stopping, I smiled faintly and turned to the voice even as I grabbed my lunch tray tighter in preparation.  
  
Victoria Dallon all but crashed into me, gripping my elbow and pulling me along.  
  
“Come on, it’s such a nice day that I figured we should eat outside. Amy’s already waiting for us.” She wasn’t quite bouncing, but I didn't think she was far off.  
  
Still, her enthusiasm was infectious and I felt myself smiling as I trailed along behind her.  
  
 _When did this become my life?_  
  
It had been months now and I still found myself questioning how everything had happened.  
  
During the winter break, Dad had approached me about changing schools. I thought I’d kept everything hidden from him, but I’d been wrong. Apparently, he’d realised something was wrong and put my name on the waiting list for a transfer. Somehow, I’d ended up on top of that list and a vacancy had opened up.  
  
I’d cried that night, confessing everything to him. Two weeks later, I started my new life at Arcadia.  
  
It had been… an experience so far.  
  
My second day here, Victoria Dallon, the hero Glory Girl, had dragged me to her table to have lunch with her and her friends. It had been a bit overwhelming, but I’d managed to get through the meeting with only minor embarrassment.  
  
Victoria was in the year above me with her sister and despite her energetic nature, she’d turned out to be intelligent and friendly. Amy had been more subdued, like she was more amused by her sister than anything else, but we’d shared an interest in books.   
  
I’d been shocked when they called me over the next day, and the day after that.  
  
After the first month, there was always a space for me at the table. After the second, we’d started hanging out after school.  
  
“Found her Ames! She was in the cafeteria!” she called, letting go of me and floating up into the air rather than step over the bench to sit down. I’d long gotten used to her habit of suddenly taking off and could say from experience that she did indeed wear shorts under her skirts.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and muttered something around the sandwich she was munching on.  
  
Sitting down, I slipped off the light jacket I was wearing and put it on the bench next to me. The mornings were still chilly, but the weather was finally warming up and most afternoons were quite warm.  
  
“I swear, the pair of you are hopeless,” Victoria complained. “It’s a lovely day and your both dressed up like nuns!”  
  
Amy and I shared a look. When she wasn’t being a hero, Victoria liked to think she was something of a fashion guru and tended to dispense ‘advice’. She certainly knew more than I did, but that wasn’t saying much. But she tended to favour styles that were a little more revealing than I’d like.  
  
Of course, if I had a figure like hers, I’d probably want to show it off too.  
  
Amy and I were more or less the mirror opposite of Victoria. I was too tall and thin with a wide mouth and large eyes. Amy was shorter than us both, with mousy hair and freckles.  
  
I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans. Amy also had jeans on, but she was wearing a thick baggy sweater. The sleeves were so long that they actually covered her hands, giving her a cute look. Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Amy without her sweater on.  
  
I frowned as Amy shifted in her seat, pulling slightly at her collar. I could see the sweat dripping down her face.  
  
“Y’know Amy,” I said between bites of my own food. “Maybe you should take that off.”  
  
“I’m fine!” she said a little too quickly, her ears turning pink.  
  
“Ame’s, you look like your about to pass out.” Victoria said with a nod.  
  
“I said I’m fine!” she said hotly.  
  
This time I shared a look with Victoria and we both silently decided to drop the issue. Amy could be more stubborn than her sister when she wanted to be.  
  
Giving up, for now, I went back to eating. Lunch was an hour and we still had at least three quarters of that left. Victoria had been right, it was a lovely day and it was nice to be able to sit out in the sun for a bit.  
  
Movement distracted me from my thoughts and I looked up in time to see Amy had finally relented to the growing heat. With a huff and a bit of struggling, she pulled the sweater over her head and -  
  
“Holy shit! What the  _fuck_  Amy?” Victoria hissed, openly staring at her sister.  
  
I couldn't stop myself from staring either. Amy was, frankly,  _huge_  and wearing a t-shirt that was more than a size too small.  
  
Flushing, Amy crossed her arms across her chest and glared at us both.  
  
“What?”  
  
“When did those happen?” Victoria asked, gesturing at the rather large assets straining to be contained in Amy’s shirt.  
  
“Over the winter,” Amy snapped. “When do you think?”  
  
“Well...it’s just…”Victoria paused, clearly struggling to find the right words. Finally, she said, “Amy, we  _live_  together. How is it that I’m only just now noticing this? I mean, come on, they’re as big as mine!”  
  
“Bigger actually,” Amy grumbled. “Your bras are too tight now.”  
  
“Too tig-” Victoria paused as a flash of realization passed over her eyes. “I thought Dean was the reason my bras kept disappearing.”  
  
 _This is getting awkward. Should I be here for this?_  
  
“No, it was me. Once they finished growing I went out and bought my own, that’s why I stopped borrowing yours.”  
  
“Okay, but why the secrecy? Why didn’t you say anything to me? We’re sisters.”  
  
“Because you’d make a big deal out of it!” Amy hissed, hunching down and leaning forward in an effort to keep the discussion quiet. “Then I’d have to deal with everyone staring or having to get my costume altered!”  
  
I tried not to think too much about that.  
  
Victoria gave her a considering look, her head tilted to the side. Coming to some sort of decision, she stood up.  
  
“Right, both of you stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
With that, Victoria walked off, vanishing into the building.  
  
Huffing, Amy hunched lower in her seat, glaring at a group of boys who weren’t being subtle.  
  
Amy’s glare was a thing of beauty, able to make even grown men cower in fear. A couple of high-school boys stood no chance and they quickly looked away.  
  
A tense silence filled the air as Amy continued to glare at the table in front of her and I racked my brain for something, anything, to say but came up blank. I’d never been in a situation like this.  
  
“Y’know,” I said before I could stop myself. “It’s kind of a shame we couldn't just average them out between us…”  
  
Amy glared at me briefly, but I could see the corners of her mouth twitching. “If it was anyone but me, I could do it.”  
  
Before I could ask her what she meant, Vicky returned. Landing in the empty seat next to Amy, she held out a shirt.  
  
“Okay,” she said, “this is one of my spares. Don't worry, it’s clean and it’ll fit better than what your wearing cause, trust me, if you don't want people to stare, wearing a shirt that’s too small isn’t going to help.”  
  
Amy’s cheeks flushed a dull red, either embarrassment or temper, I wouldn't tell. Taking the shirt, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Vicky.  
  
“And after school, you and I are going shopping. Your going to need a whole new wardrobe. That means a proper sizing, more underwear as, I  _know_ you, I bet you bought nothing but boring white things. You’ll come too, right Taylor? Oh! You’ll need a good sports bra or two -trust me, you’ll need them. Then we’ll need to get your costume altered and-”  
  
As she spoke, Vicky pulled Amy into a one armed hug, the excitement clear on her face. Amy meanwhile looked like she wanted to sink into the ground. Her face was bright red and she was shooting me pleading glances as Vicky continued to list the do’s and don'ts of having a large bust.  
  
Despite myself, I glanced down at my own body and, for once, felt satisfied with how I looked. Maybe I wasn’t so bad off after all?  
  


##

AN: if you enjoyed this, please consider donating: <https://ko-fi.com/metallix>  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, explanation. We were having a discussion on discord about character appearances and fanon. Things like everyone describing Glory Girl as busty when her only description in canon was just ‘beautiful’.
> 
> It’s not just her. For awhile it was popular to have Squealer also be very pretty, despite years of hard drug abuse and poor living conditions.
> 
> Anyway, this eventually lead to a comment from 6thfloormadness
> 
> “I know women compare/get jealous of each others breasts (though not to the extent men think) but i think it would be fun to read a fic where Amy does have a bigger rack than vicky but she hides it under frumpy clothes”
> 
> The above is the end result and no, I have no plans to continue this. “Amy has large breasts” isn’t enough of a premise for a full story.


	4. Bigger Sister pt2

 ~Bigger Sister~

pt 2

 

Reluctantly, I let myself be talking into Vicky’s impromptu shopping trip. Thankfully the Mall wasn’t too far from the school and Amy let me borrow her cell so I could let dad know where I was.  
  
He sounded oddly relieved to know i was out with friends, and that one of them was nigh-indestructible.  
  
Vicky lead us through the mall like a woman on a mission, ignoring almost every store we passed. She scoffed when I suggested the usual places I bought my clothes.  
  
“Sorry,” she said quickly, perhaps realising how she’d come across. “But once you get beyond a C, that place isn’t much good.”  
  
“ _My_  bras came from there.” Amy said, crossing her arms under her chest and glaring at her sister.  
  
Vicky gave her a long, careful look, “and how long did it take to find one that  _wasn’t_  padded or looked like it belonged to a stripper?”  
  
Amy deflated, dropping her arms and looking away. She muttered a reply but it was too quiet for me to hear. Vicky just nodded. “Exactly. See, most of the stuff  _they_  sell is for the average mass market. Most of their larger sizes are just scaled up versions of regular stock with no thought to support or  _padding_. let’s face it, we don’t need or want it. No, if you want a really good fit, specialist stores are the way to go!”  
  
Nodding, she turned and marched off. Amy and I shared a look of confusion before following after her.  
  
“Is she always like this?” I asked with a sigh.  
  
Amy’s shoulders dropped and she gave her sister a fond look. “Only when she’s awake.”  
  
I smirked, “...ever considered smothering her?”  
  
Amy snorted as she tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
In the end, Vicky led us to a small lingerie shop in one of the far corners of the mall. Before Amy or I could say anything, Vicky grabbed us both by the arm and dragged us inside.  
  
Inside, the shop was a wash in reds, blacks and purples. Clothes of all types, not just underwear, was on display and most of it looked like it cost more than Dads car. I really hoped Vicky didn’t expect me to actually  _buy_  anything today as I wasn’t sure my allowance could afford it.  
  
“Victoria!” the dark skinned woman behind the counter lit up as we entered, quickly coming forward to met us.  
  
“Hey Chloe,” Vicky pushed me and Amy forward, “got time to size these two?”  
  
Chloe, looked at us both, her eyes darting up and down our bodies, lingering only slightly on Amy.  
  
Amy was wearing the shirt Vicky had given her earlier and it draped loosely across her shoulders as Amy was both shorter than her sister and had smaller shoulders. The loose shirt didn't hide Amy’s figure, but it was certainly less pronounced.  
  
“Of course,” Chloe gave us both a warm smile, “would you like to come into the back and we can get you both measured?”  
  
“Sure, Taylor maybe you should go first?!” Amy said quickly, her cheeks pink.  
  
I shot her a dirty look, but couldn't find any reason to argue so I let Chloe lead me into a curtained off section of the store.  
  
First time getting measured? She asked softly.  
  
“I, yeah,” I admitted with a sigh. I didn’t need a bra before Mom’s accident and afterwards… well, Emma was always the more fashionable of us. I suppose if she hadn’t turned into a bitch, it would have been her or her mom taking me shopping and not Vicky.  
  
Something must have showed on my expression as Chloe gave me a knowing look.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, we’ll have you sorted out in no time. Would you mind removing your top?”  
  
My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I followed her instructions. The entire time she spoke softly, most of it I already knew, like how sizing worked, but it helped put me at ease.  
  
I tried to avoid looking at myself in the mirror in an effort to ignore just how much I towered over Chloe. I knew I’d grown again recently, making me taller than Vicky, but Chloe was shorter than amy and the height difference was making me feel even worse.  
  
“I must say, you’ve got a good shape, do you exercise at all?” Chloe asked as she put the tape around my waist.  
  
“You can tell?” I asked before I could stop myself and she Chuckled.  
  
“Of course,” she poked my stomach gently, “you don't get those without effort after all.  
  
Looking at myself in the mirror, I realised what she was talking about.  
  
_Holy shit, I’ve got abs!_  
  
Just after I transfered to Arcadia, I started jogging in the mornings as I heard exercise could help make you feel better. When Vicky had found out, she had encouraged me to expand my routine to include like sit-ups, push-ups and some light weight work.  
  
I hadn’t noticed until know the effect it was having. I wasn’t ripped or anything, but there was enough muscle now that my shape was fuller. Combined with my height, the result looked… good.  
  
“Huh, I guess I hadn’t noticed,” I told Chloe.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got some clothes that would look great on you.” she said with a grin.  
  
Getting my sizes, I went back outside the curtain to wait while Amy had her turn.  
  
“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?”  
  
“Your evil, you know that Right?” I said with a laugh. I was still riding a little high after my earlier realisation.  
  
“They’ve grown  _again_?!” Amy’s sudden shout interrupted anything Vicky might have had to say.

* * *

 

If you enjoyed this, please consider donating: [ko-fi.com/metallix](https://ko-fi.com/metallix)

  
Yeah, so I came up with a continuation while bored. I have maybe one more scene but im unsure how 'canon' it will be.


	5. Unnamed Zelda Snip

The sandstorm had come from nowhere. One moment he had been walking across the desert, his eyes squinting at the horizon, the next, there had been a noise. It was like a wounded animal, but harsh, almost mechanical. He’d never heard anything like it before.  
  
The slate on his hip beeped in warning moments before a sudden blast of wind hit him from the east. Spinning around, links insides turned to lead as he saw the advancing wall of sand. It wasn’t close yet, still a few miles away, but it was closing in fast.  
  
Cursing, he turned and ran in the opposite direction. He wasn’t a fool, he knew he’d never outrun the sandstorm, but maybe he could find cover before it reached him.  
  
The sandy dune stretched out before him as he ran for his life. He didn’t dare slow down when he dropped his canteen or his scavenged pack, right now it was just dead weight. As the storm closed in around him, Link swore he heard that strange roar once more.  
  
Link staggered forwards, fighting to stay standing as the sandstorm raged. He knew he needed to stop, every instinct he had screamed at him to find somewhere safe, but where could he go? Barely able to open his eyes, he was forced to grope blindly with one hand while the other tried to hold his cloak closed. His threadbare clothes offering little protection against the searing winds and sand.  
  
Unable to see, his foot hit a large rock buried just beneath the sand as the wind changed direction, knocking him off balance. Losing his footing, Link fell, rolling down the dune. As he reached the bottom, face down in the sand, his vision went black.

* * *

Huffing, Link looked at the ruined village before him. It had been nearly a week since he’d awoke in that cave with no memory of who he was. His only clue was the rantings of a half-crazed ghost and a paraglider that was now magically stored as a bracelet.  
  
A crow landed on the charred remains of what had once been a house and cawed.  
  
Sitting on a large rock, link picked up a broken arrow shaft and looked up at the bird. “Well, here I am. [I]Now[/I] what?”  
  
A week of scrambling for food and hiding from monsters, or fighting them when necessary and for what?  
  
Whoever had lived here was long gone. Either killed or driven off, it didn’t really matter at this point.  
  
The crow took off and Link followed it’s path into the darkening sky. He would need to find shelter or at least a place to camp soon as there was certainly no safety here. Even if he was so inclined, the thought of sleeping here made his skin crawl.  
  
Standing up, Link walked around the village until he reached a path that led up one of the cliffs that circled the village. Following it up, he found a small alcove that would provide some shelter from the wind.  
  
That night, as he ate some dried meat, Link could see coloured lights moving through the village. Taking the stone slate from his hip, Link tapped at ‘screen’ until the camera came on.  
  
While he couldn't remember who he was, or why he was in that cave, he still had some vague knowledge rattling around inside his head. It wasn’t much, just enough that he could make sense of the strange device.  
  
He kept the slate pointed at the lights below until it finally beeped and an image appeared of a floating creature, wrapped in filthy robes. All that could be seen of its face was a pair of glowing yellow eyes and the lantern it was carrying.  
  
[Poe:  
Spirits of deceased beings who hold hatred towards the world and can be found in dark places such as graveyards, battlefields, and even some caves.]  
  
Shivering at the information, Link returned to his fire for some warmth. In the morning he would dig through the remains of Kakariko Village.  
  
He wouldn’t find much. Whoever had attacked this place had certainly done a through job, and only the burnt wooden frames of the houses remained. He would, however, find a blue shirt, weathered and worn from age and a few meagre supplies.  
  
More important, however, would be the diary. Though most of the pages were burned or illegible, a section that spoke of ‘allies’ hidden in the desert remained. It wasn’t much, but it was really the only thing Link had to go on.  


* * *

“Link? Link, please. You must get up!”

  
Groaning, Link opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his body felt like it had been scraped raw. As he lifted himself up, he realised the storm was still raging, yet it didn't touch him.  
  
Climbing to his feet, he pushed his hood back and looked around. Behind him was a cave, the entrance half buried by the sand, while a small pink light hovered by the entrance before fluttering deeper inside.  
  
A fairy? If so, then this was probably the safest place he could find to wait out the storm.  
  
Pushing the sand out of the way, Link went inside, noticing immediately how cool it was inside when compared to the hellish heat of the storm. He stopped at the entrance for a minute, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before he risked venturing further in.  
  
As he walked, he could see more fairies in the air. Most stayed up in the air, too high to reach, but one or two would float down and land on his shoulders. Despite himself, Link laughed as they danced around him.  
  
He’d seen a few fairies in his journey from Kakariko to the Gerudo desert. The sight of them never failed to make him smile. He would have liked to show…  
  
He shook his head as the thought slipped from his mind like water. It was frustrating that he’d occasionally get these flashes, half-remembered thoughts, only for them to fade as quickly as they came.  
  
Huffing, he turned a corner and gasped at what he saw.  
  
There, in the middle of the cave was a shimmering pool in the middle of what appeared to be a giant flower, the pool's edge ringed by giant mushrooms. Some of them were slightly smaller, giving the impression of steps.  
  
The air was thick with fairies as they circled above the pool, occasionally dipping down to brush the water. It was an incredible sight, Link had never seen anything like it and yet, it felt wrong. Like something fundamental was missing.  
  
As he stepped closer, Link realised the giant flower was either dead or dying. The petals were blackening, curling in on themselves at the edges and the mushrooms were starting to wither.  
  
Walking up the ‘steps’ he looked into the pool. The water was clear, shining like polished glass, yet he couldn’t see the bottom. He considered trying to drink it, but that felt disrespectful somehow.  
  
Whatever was going on here, it didn’t feel right to disturb it. He would wait out the storm in the entrance, then find his way to the nearest town. Maybe, someone, there would know what was happening here.  
  
As he turned to leave, the mushroom he was standing on gave way, it’s soft spongy surface collapsing underfoot, sending him backwards into the pool.  
  
Link sank beneath the surface, gulping down water in his shock before he managed to swim back up. Grabbing hold of the nearest mushroom, he tried to pull himself free only for it too to give way.  
  
As he slipped under again, there was a tug on his cloak, pulling him deeper into the water. Link fought to undo the clasp, to throw the damn thing off before he drowned but his body felt strange, his skin shifting as the world went black.  


* * *

  
The first thing Link saw when his eyes fluttered open were fairies circling overhead. He opened his mouth to say something rude, but instead, he coughed, water forcing its way out of his throat.  
  
In a sudden panic, Link thrashed in the water, trying to get his feet under him. To his surprise, his feet touched the bottom of the pool and he quickly stood, bent double as he coughed to clear his lungs.  
  
Gasping for breath, he realised the cave around him had changed. The flower and mushrooms were totally dead, their blacked remains crumbling to dust. The pool too was different, the water only reached below his knees now.  
  
The most shocking thing, however, was the face reflected back at him in the water's surface. It was his, and yet not. The shape was mostly the same, though his jaw and neck were thinner. His eyes were the same blue they’d always been, but his lips were fuller, almost pouty, and his hair, which was now falling down around his face was blood red and his skin was a rich brown.  
  
Straightening up with shock, the movement of his wet clothes drew his attention to more changes, two large, firm, changes that stuck out from his chest.  
  
“...Why me?” Link groaned, not even surprised by his new voice.

* * *

 

you enjoy my content, I'd be thankful for a few tips: https://ko-fi.com/metallix

  
  



	6. Transformers: Mikaela

The sun was already getting low in the sky as Mikaela Banes turned on her heel and walked away. Behind her, her now ex-boyfriend called after her but made no real effort to stop her. After the third time she ignored him, she heard the door of his truck slam shut and its engine roar as Trent drove away.   
  
Adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder, Mikaela rolled her eyes and started walking. It was nearly 10 miles to get back home and she really wasn’t dressed for hiking, but anger and indignation forced her onwards.   
  
Twenty minutes later and that anger had all but burned itself out, leaving only frustration. The cute little pumps she’d worn to the lake were starting to chafe and her bag strap was cutting into her shoulder.   
  
Huffing, Mikaela started digging through her bag to find her phone. Pride was all well and good, but it was time to bite the bullet and call for help. She wasn’t going to call any of her ‘friends’. No doubt they would already be gossiping about her break up with Trent, there was no reason to give them more fuel.   
  
That only left her aunt, would probably freak out and lecture her for hours, but she’d get over it… eventually.   
  
Finally finding her phone at the bottom of her bag, Mikaela pulled it free only to be met with a black screen. Frowning, and trying not to panic, she hit the buttons at random. The ‘No Battery’ message flashed briefly on its screen before the phone died again.   
  
Growling in frustration, she let her head roll back and glared at the sky. Now she was fucked.   
  
If she went back to the lake she might, just might be able to find someone who could give her a ride.  _Yeah right, more likely I’ll be found floating dead in the water._  
  
The thought made her shiver and she cursed herself for even considering it. With no other choice, she started walking.   


 ##

  
It was nearly dark when Mikaela saw it in the distance. A beat-up yellow Camaro parked in a clearing just off the road, its yellow paint faded and marred by rust. As she drew closer, she was surprised to see no one inside.   
  
Lost, stolen or just abandoned cars by the side of the road were nothing new, but a cursory glance showed that none of the windows were broken and the doors undamaged if you ignored the signs of age. So it probably wasn’t stolen.   
  
_Not yet…_  she pushed the thought away. Her aunt would kill her if she stole a car, no matter the situation.   
  
“Hello, anyone there?” against her better judgment, she called out. When there was no answer, she leaned against the car and checked her phone again, just in case it had magically recharged itself.   
  
It hadn’t, of course.   
  
“What am I doing here…” she muttered to herself, looking to the dark sky above. When had everything in her life gotten so fucked up?  _Puberty?_  A voice in her head suggested.   
  
She ignored it. She knew how she looked, she wasn’t stupid, but her problems started long before that.   
  
She glanced at the Camaro, “I guess we're both a little messed up?”   
  
The car sank slightly on its suspension, but she was too distracted to notice.   
  
A twig snapped, the sound making her jump and Mikaela swung around, fist already clenching.   
  
The noise turned out to be a girl, possibly a little older than Mikaela with dark hair and eyes. The sleeveless denim top and shorts were a little outdated, but the girl made it work.   
  
The girl quickly waved her hands, a startled expression on her face.   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you,” Mikaela said, catching her breath. She looked quickly between the girl and the Camero. “Is this your car?”   
  
The girl nodded, giving her a quick smile. She waved at the car, then made a chopping movement at her neck with her other hand, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.   
  
Mikaela stared at the girl, confused by her actions. “Can you talk?” she asked carefully.   
  
The girl gave her a sad smile and a shake of her head.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” It just seemed like the thing to say.   
  
The girl shrugged, then pointed at Mikaela and the road behind her.  
  
“It’s a long story,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You broke down?” Pulling a tie from her pocket, Mikaela started tying her hair back. “Pop the hood, I’ll take a look.”   
  
Blinking in surprise, the girl none the less did as asked. Pulling a set of keys from her pocket she opened the door and reached inside to hit the release catch.   
  
“Whoa,” Lifting the hood, Mikaela realised she was dealing with a sleeper. She’d assumed the car was rusted through but now she could see it was only on the surface and the engine itself was not only clean and shiny but was a beast of a thing.   
  
“Nice headers,” she said to the other girl, “side-breathing fuel injection set-up…”   
  
The had engine probably cost more than the car and all of it undone by a loose hose. Reaching forward, she grabbed the fallen hose and forced it back into place.   
  
“That should do for now, but it’s only going to happen again if you don't get something to clamp the hose… can you start it up?”   
  
The other girl nodded, vanishing from sight briefly as she turned the ignition. The engine coughed, then roared into life. Mikaela didn't bother to hide her smile at the sound.   
  
Standing up, she dropped the hood. “You good?”   
  
The other girl nodded, then pointed at Mikaela, then the passenger seat and finally the road.  
  
For a moment, she considered turning the girl down, it wasn’t like she knew anything about her after all. Then again, did she really want to walk?  


 ##

  
The drive was quiet, the radio on low, giving Mikaela plenty of time to think.   
  
At least until the other girl tapped the wheel to get her attention. When Mikaela turned to look, the girl held up a drivers license.   
  
Mikaela ignored the photo - _who ever looked good in those?_ \- and focused on the name.   
  
_Charlie Watson._  
  
“Mikaela.”   
  
Charlie pointed at Mikaela, then mimed wiping her eyes.   
  
Mikaela frowned in confusion. She hadn’t been crying. Charlie gave her another pointed look, her face open and honest and Mikaela finally realised what she was trying to ask.   
  
“Oh! It’s nothing, I was just…” she sighed, did it matter what she told the girl? She’d probably never see her again after all.   
  
“I’m just trying to figure out how I ended up here, in the same situation I’m always in. Meet a guy with tight abs and big arms and all their brains in their dick.”   
  
Charlie snorted, pushing her chest and shoulders out and puffing her cheeks in an attempt to look bigger. She exhaled as Mikaela smiled, then held up a hand, fist closed and one little finger held up.   
  
This time, Mikaela really did laugh.   
  
“Oh, you have  _no_  idea. That's why he drives that shiny dick replacement his parents gave him. Y’know he was actually bragging about the oversized rims he stuck on that pickup? Nevermind he’s fucked up the ride and the tires are rubbing on the arches when he turns. Of course, you try telling a guy that.”   
  
Charlie gave Mikaela an amused look that was mixed with something she couldn't decipher.   
  
They were finally driving through the suburbs now and Charlie slowed down so Mikaela could give her directions. Occasionally, Mikaela would make small talk, but it was hard to keep a conversation going when the other person couldn't talk.   
  
“Tell me the truth,” Mikaela asked suddenly, her earlier melancholy returning. “Do you think I’m shallow?”   
  
Charlie frowned, her face screwed up in a look of distaste. Eventually, she took a deep breath,   
  
“I… ” her voice was harsh, grating. It sounded like Charlie had inhaled broken glass and the look of pain was clear on her face. “There is more to us than meets the eye.”   
  
Charlie gasped, coughing as she tried to catch her breath, the cars engine spluttering as her foot slipped off the gas.   
  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Mikaela reached out to seize Charlie's shoulders, but the older girl waved her off with a smile.   
  
Her eyes were a bit watery and her cheeks flushed, but she seemed to be recovering.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Mikaela said, only to get another smile in return.   
  
As the car came to a stop, Mikaela felt a bit better. The chance to vent had been a welcome one and Charlie's words, corny as they were, stirred something inside her.   
  
Once she got home she’d send Trent a message so he knew things were over. After that, maybe she’d take a break from dating, focus on school or her dads parole, she’d have to see how things went.   
  
She gave Charlie a grateful smile.   
  
“Seriously, thanks for the ride. Nodding, Charlie gave her a friendly smile and waved as Mikaela walk away.   
  
Stopping at her door, Mikaela took a moment to mentally prepare herself for the scolding she was about to receive, then walked inside.   
  
Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so, this happened. 
> 
> The other week I stumbled across a youtube video that claimed Mikaela was actually the most well rounded/written human in the bay movies. After watching the video, I have to say I agree. So, I set about trying to write a series of events that centred on her and cut sam out. This is the result. 
> 
> Also, yes, Bee is using a holomater (see IDW) avatar of Charlie from the upcoming Bumblebee movie, its supposed to be a prequel after all and I thought it would be fitting. 
> 
> I did orignally plan for Mikaela to just steal Bumblebee as it wouldn't be the first time thats happened to him, but it just didn't sit right with me. Mikaela had a record, so her prints would be on file and she knows her dads parole is coming up. I just couldn't see her stealing a car without a seriously good reason.


	7. Survivor

I groaned as I started to wake, the ground cold and hard under me, but why was I cold? The last I remembered was a wall fire and… Lung!

Eyes snapping open, I scrambled to my feet. I was on a rocky, snow-covered plateau, maybe a few meters across. On one side a cliff rose up into the sky while the other dropped down a steep slope

I’d been laying in a shallow bowl, like something had scooped out the snow and dropped me in its place. The snow on the rest of the plateau was already halfway up my thighs, here and there were mounds that stood taller than me.

Shivering, I rubbed my arms in an effort to ward off the wind that was whipping at me, the snow continued to fall in thick heavy flakes.  _What, what happened? How did I get here!?_

Looking around, I tried to wrap my head around what had happened. I couldn't teleport and if this was someone's idea of a rescue, it was a shitty one. The last thing I remembered was the wall of fire Lung threw at me.

Nearby, someone groaned and I spun to face them, half expecting to see Lung climbing up the mountain to kill me. Instead, a pretty blonde girl was sitting up. She’d been all but buried by the snow, which was how I’d missed her, but she didn’t seem hurt.

“Um…”

At the sound of my voice, her head snapped up. Spotting me, she shot into the air, hovering a foot above the snow, her golden hair flying in the wind.

“Who are you, where is this?” she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Fear wrapped around my stomach and my mouth worked soundlessly. First Lung, now this girl. Someone really wanted me dead.

Darting forward, she grabbed me by the shoulders, her grip was painfully tight, whatever powers she had, strength was clearly one of them.

“Where the fuck are we and where is Amy!”

“I don’t know!” I managed to get out. Without thinking, I grabbed her arms, trying to pull them away from me. The moment our hands were close together, something beeped and a pair of devices appeared on our arms.

It felt like leather and reached from my wrist to my elbow, with a bit of glass on top that looked like a screen.

The other girl looked at it, her face going pale.

“No… no, no, no, no!” Letting me go, she grabbed at it, trying to pull the armband off. There was a clicking sound and her body went stiff. She made small, sharp, movements and a pained scream through clenched teeth.

Whatever was happening stopped suddenly and she slumped to the ground, sinking into the snow.

The oppressive air she’d been emitting vanished as suddenly as it came and I found it easier to look at her. She was maybe my age, with long blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a light shirt and leather jacket.

Carefully, I stepped forward.

“Are you okay?” Yes, I know it was a stupid question, but I wasn’t sure what else  _to ask_.

She glared up at me, but before she could say anything the screens on our arms lit up.

[Welcome to: Oddyssey!]

My stomach dropped as I realised just where I was.  
  
*Ladies aaaand gentle men! Welcome to; The Oddyssey!* The man's voice was deep, rich and dramatic. It was the sort of voice you’d hear announcing a new movie or a sports show.  
  
*This is your host, Panoptes, bringing you all the thrills, spills and kills your dark little hearts can handle.*  
  
I wanted to be sick, I wanted to scream, I wanted to curl up into a ball and just fucking cry. Sure, Lung had been about to kill me, but at least that would have been quick.  
  
The ‘Oddyssey’ had appeared a little over two years ago, a reality TV program that used tinker-tech to override whatever broadcasts were happening at the time. The first few ‘constest’ had been tame enough, ‘take some capes and put them in a situation to see how they cope’. Aside from the broadcast hacking, it wasn’t anything special. There were already shows like that on TV.  
  
Then the first contestant had died, live, on screen and the truth came out. These people weren’t volunteers, they were prisoners. That was how Oddyssey worked. They grabbed capes randomly from around the world, forced them to compete, then sent whoever was still alive home.  
  
*This month’s theme is…. Ladies night! That’s right gentlemen, after the complaints of our last game being a sausage-fest, we decided to give the lovely ladies of the land a chance to shine! Contestant number one, why don’t you introduce yourself?*  
  
The screen on Glory Girls arm flashed Green and she glared at it.  
  
*That means you, sweetheart.* There was another pop and she flinched.  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
Panoptes just laughed while a sound clip of people ‘Ooh’ing played in the background. *She’s a firecracker alright. For the benefit of those watching at home this little bundle of fun is Glory Girl, known to some as ‘collateral damage barbie’, Aka; Victoria Dallon of New Wave! She’s 17 years old and comes from the  _lovely_  city of Brockton Bay, hobbies include doing her nails, casing boys and punching people!*  
  
My screen lit up. *And her partner for the night is?*  
  
“I…” My mind went blank. I hadn’t been able to think of a name. I couldn’t think of anything that didn't sound villainous or make me sound like a dork.  
  
*Tell him something,* Glory Girl hissed. *If you don’t give him a name, he’ll unmask you!*  
  
*Tick-tock little bug.*  
  
“I don’t have one! It was my first night!”  
  
Glory Girl stared at me in horror while Panoptes just laughed.  
  
*Really?* he chirped. *Well, well well! Ladies and gentlemen, may I be the first to introduce...  _Arachne_. She’s 15 and a newly minted cape from the City of Brockton Bay! She likes skulking in shadows, giving people the creeps and saving kids!*  
  
Sighing, I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to drive back the cold, clenching my teeth in an effort to keep them from chattering. I wasn’t sure if I was shivering from the temperature or the adrenaline, at this point I don't think it mattered.  
  
He hadn’t outed me. Regardless of what happened, Dad wasn’t at risk.  
Of course, this still meant he’d wake up in the morning to find me gone, but if I could survive the game long enough to get home I could at least explain. Or maybe I should try sending him a message? Maybe say something only he would understand?  
  
That's assuming he even watches the broadcast.  
  
“Hey,” Glory Girl put a hand on my shoulder. “You okay?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Yeah… was it really your first time out?”  
  
I nodded and tried not to think about the wall of fire.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
*Alright!* Pans voice suddenly came back as he finished introducing the other hostages.  
  
*Now, each team of contestants have been scattered across my little playground and must reach the exit point before the timer expires.* He chuckled. *Don’t be late.*  
  
*Each of you has been given a handy-dandy ‘helping hand!’ -patent-pending- these nifty little devices will provide you with all the information you’ll need to survive in my garden and even a complete list of the rules. I’d suggest you read it carefully. If you break a rule, well, it’ll hurt. Keep breaking the rules and you’ll face  _penalties_.*  
  
Having seen what happened to Glory Girl when she tried to take the device off, I suspected I knew what those penalties would entail.  
  
“But! To show I’m not completely heartless, you can also earn rewards and prizes by completing tasks and bonuses, a list of which can be found on your helping-hand!”  
  
*Furthermore, it also functions as a GPS. you can view any area you have explored, track your teammates, set waypoints and markers and, of course, see what direction your goal is in at any time. You have 30 days. Good luck!*  
  
With that, he went silent. Curious, I tapped the screen with a numb finger and was rewarded with the screen lighting up.  
  
It showed a topological map (thank you very much Mr. Green) and a small compass. Most of the map was hidden, with only what I assumed were a few miles around me visible. A Green arrow pointed off in one direction.  
  
“That must be the goal.” Glory Girl said, looking over my shoulder, glaring at her, I stepped away and walked to the edge of the plateau. I get that she was confused, but I was still cross that she attacked me like that.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“I can’t see anyway down without climbing,” I said over my shoulder as I looked at steep drop. The snow storm made it had to see just how far it was, or if there was any nearby shelter.  
  
“Alright, look I’m sorry about before. When he grabbed me, I was on my way to pick up my sister. I guess I reacted badly, but just stick with me and I’ll have us out of here in no time.” She gave me a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
“Come on.” When I didn’t respond, she walked forward and scooped me up into a bridal carry and lifted us both off the ground.  
  
“Hey, w-what?!” I squeaked.  
  
“We need to get off this mountain before we both freeze,” she said as we moved away from the plateau. “Relax, I carry my sister like this all the time.”  
  
We’d been in the air for only a few moments when both our armbands buzzed. Glory Girl couldn't see hers, so I quickly checked mine.

[Warning, violation of rules in progress. Return to the ground immediately!]

“Oh shit! Land, land right now!” I shouted, twisting my arm so Glory Girl could see the screen.  
  
She went into a dive, but it wasn’t quick enough. We were only a few feet off the ground when both our armbands lit up and a harsh clicking filled the air.  
  
Pain shot through me, my muscles locking up as we fell the last few feet. I’d never been hit with a taser before and I hoped to never feel it again. Thankfully, the snow cushioned the fall, but the landing still knocked the wind outta me. I laid there for a minute as I gasped for air, the cold and wet seeping into my costume.  
  
Raising my arm, I glanced at the screen.

[All team members should remain within 100 yards of each other at all time.]  
[Contestants with mover abilities may only carry partners for 100 yards or 30 seconds.]

  
Shivering, I tried to stand but my body felt like it was made of lead. Glory Girl grabbed me suddenly, picking me up and putting me on my feet.  
  
“Come on, we need to keep moving. Just stay close to me.” She pushed forward, strong legs ploughing through the snow while I followed as best I could.  


##

  
I wasn’t sure how long we walked, Glory Girl pushing through the snow to clear a path, with me stumbling along behind. The snowstorm showed no signs of easing any time soon and It was getting harder and hard to move. I glanced at Glory Girl when she turned to give me another worried look. Her cheeks were pink from the wind and her teeth were starting to chatter, but her hair was free of snow and the cold didn’t seem to be affecting her as much.  
  
“D-doesn’t the cold bother you?” I called out in an effort to fill the silence and give myself something to focus on.  
  
“A bit,” she called back. “My power mostly protects me from the wind and water, but it won’t stop me losing body heat.”  
  
Around us, the snow continued to fall, I could feel it settling in my hair, weighing it down.  
  
“So,” Glory Girl said giving me another smile. “Tell me about yourself? You’re a hero, right?”  
  
“Yeah, Im’a hero, h’d you guess?” I forced myself to focus on the horizon. Glory Girl had gotten us off the plateau, but there was still nothing around us but snow, the ground sloping steeply down ahead of us.  
  
“Panoptes said you saved kids...”  
  
“Yhh, was looking to help, f-found Rung. said he was gonna kill kids…” I stumbled, my knees hitting the ground as I sank into the snow. Glory Girl was there in moments, pulling me up and throwing my arm over her shoulder.  
  
“Hey! Keep your eyes open. Come on, we need to find shelter before we can sleep. I never asked, what your power is, can it help?”  
  
Sleep sounded good but I pushed the thought away. “Insects, I control insects. All of’em.”  
  
I reached out, trying to see what was in range. My typical range was about three blocks, but it seemed to fluctuate a little bit. There weren’t many around, it was too cold for anything that could fly and there were no plants nearby for creatures that lived on the surface. Deep below ground, safe from the snow, I could feel some burrowing insects. Mostly small, all flightless.  
  
“No good, it’s too cold.” Around us, the storm was getting worse, the wind was picking up, making it hard to hear her.  
  
Glory Girl looked away from me, checking her ‘helper’. “If we keep going down, we should reach some tree’s or something we can use!”  
  
“Not if we’re in the Antarctic,” I muttered, a half-remembered geography lesson floating to the surface.  
  
“I’m pretty sure were not in the Antarctic,” she called back, pulling me forward.  


##

  
Victoria could feel Arachne struggling, the girl was stupidly thin, little more than skin and bones and her costume had no insulation whatsoever, though she smelled faintly of smoke and burnt hair. She was putting more and more of her weight on Victoria with every step, her feet struggling to move through the snow.  
  
Victoria cursed, none of this would have been a problem if they could fly, but no, she had to be kidnapped by the psycho with delusions of stardom.  
  
“You got any family?” Victoria asked, hoping to keep the girl awake. “No names!”  
  
“Jus, jus my dad. Wonder if he knows I'm gone…” Arachne stumbled again, her body going limp as she blacked out.  
  
“Hey, hey! Come on, open your eyes!” She hesitated when there was no response, she didn’t want to put the girl down, but she couldn’t hold her up without breaking the rules.  _If I find out how that bastard put this thing under my shield im gonna…_  
  
Putting the thought aside, she carefully lowered Arachne. Not sure what else to do, she started tapping at the device on her arm, skimming through the rules in an effort to find anything that could help.  
  
“Grrah, come on you piece of!” fingers pounding at the controls, she accidentally hit a communication command.  
  
*Well, hello again sweetheart, I didn’t think i’d hear from you so soon.* Pans voice was thick with amusement.  
  
“Look you slimy piece of shit! We're going to die out here!”  
  
“And?” he’s answer was completely matter of fact, almost bored. “That's the name of the game. If you live, you live. You die, you die. That’s what people want to see after all.”  
  
Victoria was grinding her teeth together so hard her jaw was starting to hurt when an idea struck her.  
  
“How is us freezing to death in the first episode good tv? You’ve dumped us here with nothing, that's hardly interesting to watch!”  
  
*You’re not the only contestant's sweetheart. I've got teams all over the place, they’re making plenty to keep the audience entertained.* He paused, and when he spoke again she could hear the smile in his voice. “Of course, I’m not a total bastard. How about a challenge? If you can do something… entertaining in the next thirty seconds, I’ll give you a reward that’ll keep you both alive for the night.”  
  
A timer appeared on her screen, already counting down. “What is it you want me to do?”  
  
*That's up to you, but decide quick.*  
  
Victoria racked her brain for something she could do. While her power was great, it wasn’t visually flashy and she couldn't fly too far from Arachne.  
  
“What about a weight lifting challenge?”  
  
*You see any weights around?* he said dryly. *Tick tock sweetheart*  
  
Biting her lip, Victoria glanced down at the still form of Arachne, the girl was breathing, but barely.  
  
*Well, looks like your time is-*  
  
Growling in anger, Glory Girl grabbed the hem of her shirt.  


 ##

  
I woke slowly, my head felt foggy but at least I was warm. Opening my eyes, I could see fabric above my head and it took me a moment to realise I was looking at the inside of a tent. I tried to move my arms, but they were being held in place by something.  
  
Looking down, I blinked at the thick sleeping bag someone had stuffed me inside. Overhead, hanging from the middle of the roof was something that looked like a gas lamp, but it was throwing out an incredible amount of heat. It was almost unbearable, but after the cold of the blizard, I didn't think I’d ever be warm enough again.  
  
Turning my head, I saw Glory Girl. she was sitting on top of a sleeping bag of her own, knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were open and staring at the entrance to the tent.  
  
She glanced in my direction, jumping slightly when she realised I was awake.  
  
“Hey,” she said quietly.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I beat a challenge.” Her tone made it clear she didn't want to talk about it so I let the subject drop for now.  
  
Leaning back, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off. Sleeping in my mask wasn’t particularly comfortable, but I didn't really have much choice.  
 

#--------------------------#  
If you enjoyed this, please consider donating: [ko-fi.com/metallix](https://ko-fi.com/metallix)


End file.
